


The love between a Captain and her friend

by AJ_Cooper



Category: Star Trek Online, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Blood and Gore, Elisa is raped, F/F, Main character is cute and lovable, Mentioned Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly, My character is badass when she's pissed, Seven of Nine is bi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, everyone is a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Cooper/pseuds/AJ_Cooper
Summary: This is a series of one-shots about my character Karoline Red Vaskin and her crew of the USS Middle Star. With their allies as a family onboard the ship. A lot of them would be pretty gorey, as I am known to do. So without further ado, let's get down to it.
Relationships: Female Character/Elisa Flores, Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly (Mentioned)
Kudos: 3





	1. Elisa's truth

Everything was peaceful on the bridge of the USS Middle Star. Karoline smiled at each one of her former classmates, as she walked to her place on the bridge. But she stopped. She didn't see Elisa anywhere. Normally, she would've been the first people on shift to arrive on the bridge. Confused and concerned, she reached her chair and contacted Cha'vek, their feline transport officer.

"Cha'vek, you haven't by the chance seen Elisa at all today, have you?" Her voice drowned in worry. The bridge stopped what they were doing and watched with silence. They too were wondering where the redhead was.

"No. I went to her room since she missed breakfast and she was there. Said she was fine. Why?" Cha'vek's question blew over the young Captain's head. She took off her headpiece and rubbed her eyes.

The only time she would hole herself in her room, is when something was truly bothering her. Karoline put the headpiece back on and walked into the Turbo Lift to the sleeping quarters. On the way through the hallways, she walked into Seven of Nine.

"What's going on?" Seven asked, seeing the worried look in the young Betazoid's black eyes.

"It's Elisa. Something's wrong. She's holed up in her room" The young Captain explained. Without awaiting a reply, she continued to walk down the hall briskly. Not looking behind her to see Seven following, she reached her friend's room and knocked.

"Elisa? Are you okay?" No reply.

Knocking again, she waited for a reply but didn't get one. She was about to knock again when the door opened. Karoline's jaw dropped at the sight of her best friend's puffy eyes, the once vibrant emerald orbs were dull with despair.

"Eli? What happened?" The Betazoid asked, finally feeling the older woman behind her, a worried look on her face.

"It's nothing. I'm fine" Elisa lied.

"I know when you're lying, Elisa. Please. I can't help you if don't tell me what's wrong" Karoline stepped closer, her eyes snapping open in shock as the redhead backed away in terror.

"Seven, go back to the bridge. You're in charge" The blonde nodded and walked off, leaving the two former cadets to themselves.

"What happened?" The young Captain asked, her voice set.

Elisa sighed and closed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I guess I can't hide it, any longer" she croaked.

The blue-haired woman walked in and gently shut the door.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You know that seminar for the people that were sexually taken advantage of doing our days at the Academy?" The redhead asked.

Karoline nodded. She remembered it all too well. It happened on every starship, even with the Klingons. That's why there were so many Klingon warriors joining the Federation nowadays, as an escape from their abusers. The Klingon Emperor forbade the sexual relationships on his ships because of it, and since then, the abuse had gone down.

"What about it?" Silence followed, agonizing the young Captain. Elisa broke out in sobs and leaned into the taller woman's chest, hugging her waist. At that moment, Karoline understood.

She ground her teeth. Jaw set, eyes filled with fire, her hands balled into fists. Her best friend was raped. How couldn't she see it? How long did she hide it from her? From their friends and crewmates?

"How long?" Gone was the voice of Karoline Red Vaskin. In its place, was a murderous Klingon that had taken over.

"Last month" Elisa replied.

Closing her eyes, she tried to calm down for her officer's sake. Laying her chin on her head, she gently swayed to the invisible music. Elisa smiled, knowing what her Captain was doing. She would always do it for her when she was upset, panicking or angry over something. It made her happy.

When Karoline started to hum 'Praying' by Kesha, the redhead joined in, relinquishing herself in the smell of her best friend, and the soft voice she truly loved.

* * *

When Michael was hailed to have a private discussion with Captain Vaskin, she didn't think it was about this. All three were in Karoline's private office, where she replayed what happened in Elisa's room. Setting her jaw, Michael looked away, arms crossed. Seven took out her knife and started twirling it by the handle.

"Why did she wait now to tell you this, Karoline? There are protocols in place because of this for a reason" The Discovery Commander looked at the young Betazoid. She recently found out about the necessary protocols about reporting a rape or sexual assault and/or harassment.

"The idiot threatened to kill me if she told anyone, especially either of you" Karoline explained, earning a scoff and eye roll from the reversed Borg.

"Please, it's like he doesn't know you personally" Seven stepped up to the desk beside Michael, who had a tiny amused smile.

"What do we do, if it's not reporting this to the Admiral?" Michael questioned.

"We do our own investigation. In the meantime Michael, I'll need your help by medically standing by Elisa's side during the pregnancy. Seven, I need your help in identifying this fucker" Karoline directed.

"This does need to be explained to the higher seats. Having one of the best Engineering officers laid off for pregnancy is going to raise some questions and fits among Starfleet Command" Seven insisted.

"We'll cross the bridge when we get there" The young Betazoid replied. 


	2. Cuddles are needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake. Elisa is a tactical officer, not an engineering one. Oops.

Elisa awoke with her head on her Captain's chest. Confused, she looked around, trying to remember what happened the previous night. She then realized they were sleeping in a chair. Returning her attention to the young Betazoid (whose headpiece is still on), the redhead gently cupped her cheek. The motion caused Karoline too stir. Looking down with a smile, the Captain blinked her eyes open.

"Hello" she simply said, her voice still hoarse from the heavy sleep. Elisa simply smiled and allowed her hand to fall on the taller woman's chest. Karoline grabbed it and squeezed it, never taking her eyes off of her officer.

"We're in a chair. Don't tell me you've been sleeping in it" Elisa voiced. The young Betazoid looked away and sighed, her shoulders drooping.

"I can't sleep in the bed. Doing so, makes me feel like I'm truly replacing him" she voiced. Elisa understood. She missed their previous Captain. Even so, she knew Taggert wouldn't want Karoline to sleep in a chair, that looked really uncomfortable.

"Hey," The redhead cupped her cheek again, making the young blue-haired woman look at her, "He won't mind. Even if he was still here, he wouldn't want you sleeping in the galaxy's most uncomfortable chair" The words made Karoline chuckle in amusement.

Silence followed before the young Betazoid tightened her hold slightly, making the redhead gasp in surprise. She looked down and smiled softly, her black eyes lit warmly, looking at her best friend.

"I've asked Burnham to take the helm today so that we could take a break" She spoke, her cheeks flushing. Elisa trailed her thumb down her captain's lips, the motion causing her to shudder.

"So, what do you want to do, then?" She asked. A few moments went by before Karoline blushed in embarrassment. "You have no idea, do you?" A shake of her captain's head soon followed, making the redhead bark in laughter.

"I was hoping we could cuddle?" Karoline asked with a hopeful voice. Elisa smiled fondly. How could she say no with that voice?

"Alright" With that, she repositioned herself so that she was straddling her captain, her arms wrapped around her thick neck. Karoline reddened in surprise and put her hands on the latter's hips.

"I want to say thank you," The sentence confused the young Betazoid. Elisa clarified. "For staying with me these past few weeks. You didn't have to do that" she whispered.

Karoline's expression softened and with one hand, she cupped the redhead's cheek. "I care about you, Eli. I would rather be killed by an Undine, rather than lose you" she muttered.

Elisa let loose a teary smile and gently put her forehead on her captain's. Karoline took hold of the redhead's arms, lightly rubbing circles with her thumbs. Then Elisa did something Karoline didn't expect. She gently placed a tender kiss on her cheek, lingering for a moment.

"Thank you" she whispered into her ear. Karoline looked at her when she raised her head, black orbs meeting emerald orbs, one in shock and the other in a loving manner.

A dorky smile formed on the young blue-haired woman's face, causing the redhead to coo at the sight.

"You are such a dork, Vaskin" she laughed.

"I'm your dork, right?" Karoline asked.

Elisa took hold of her face and gently stroked her cheeks with her thumbs. "Always" She spoke. Leaning forward, she placed a loving kiss on her captain's lips. She pulled back and smiled. Karoline opened her eyes and smiled, lovingly.

"Yeah, I think we both need cuddles" she voiced. She stood, holding her best friend, bridal style, and walked over to the bed. Laying down with Elisa on top of her, she put an arm behind her head to support it.

"Before I forget, what happened last night?" The redhead asked. Karoline chuckled and let loose a breath of amusement.

"Apparently, Tilly decided to surprise Burnham with a New Year's Eve party. Pretty much everyone was drunk even you. You possibly drank something that was safe to consume for a pregnant lady, so I brought you here" she explained.

"What was her reaction?" Elisa stifled a laugh.

"Priceless. Later, she returned the favor" The young Betazoid left it at that.

"Those two are all for each other" The Tactical Officer murmured. Karoline hummed in agreement.


	3. Unwanted nightmares

Screaming, Elisa bolted upright. She panted, sweat gleaming on her face and neck. Karoline turned on the light and sat up, concerned. When the redhead started crying, she took ahold of her arms and squeezed them. She put her chin on her shoulder.

"You're going to need to tell me, Eli" she whispered in her hair. When the redhead calmed down to where there were tears instead, the young Betazoid softly kissed them away.

"It was that bastard, again" Elisa growled.

Karoline stayed silent. She knew who the redhead was referring to. "What happened?" she asked.

"We were on a mission to Excalabia to talk to Lincoln. Everything was fine until he turned into Nick. He-" She abruptly stopped. Karoline squeezed her shoulders, comforting her. "He killed you and started chasing me. I couldn't fight back. Michael just laughed, Seven just stared at me with this stone look on her face" She couldn't handle it then. She started crying again.

The young Betazoid continued to hold her. She knew Michael would kill the sonofabitch for what he did to her, and Seven...you really didn't want to know what methods she had in store for him.

"He won't hurt you anymore, Eli. You know those two would do everything in their power to keep you safe" She said, wrapping her arms around the young woman's waist. Elisa leaned her head back into her captain's chest and caressed her lover's cheek. 

"Thank you" She murmured. Karoline smiled and rubbed her nose with her redhead. She mentally took note to relay their conversation to Michael and Seven, later. Right now, her best friend needed her.

* * *

"Well to say that would've been expected would be a restraint," Michael said. Karoline came down to the Medbay to relay what happened that morning. She wasn't surprised to hear it, but she was surprised to know what she was doing in Elisa's nightmare.

"According to the files I've obtained, Nick just so happens to be the Admiral's son" Seven reported. The three were alone, safe for Tilly and Bones, who came as supervisors from their respected ships.

"So, he knows he can basically get away with it" Bones decreed. The three women turned to look at him, as he was leaning back against one of the examination tables.

"Agreed. What we need to do, is get some help on this" The blonde looked at the group.

Karoline held her chin in thought before an idea popped into her head.

"I have someone that owes me a favor or two. And, he's a Klingon" she replied. Seven and Michael looked at each other with a small smile of their own, while Bones and Tilly looked at each other, bewildered.


	4. A shocking discovery

To say that Than'ak was surprised, wouldn't be the first time. The young Klingon was on a mission from his house, when he was hailed by the young Betazoid Captain.

"Than'ak! Are you busy?" Karoline asked. The Klingon raised an eyebrow.

"My mission may be halted for a good reason, Betazoid" He replied.

"Good, because I need a favor" she spoke.

"And what would that be?" Than'ak crossed his arms.

"Elisa was raped by Nick. I need you to kidnap him for me and hold him at your choice of location" The word raped made him drop his arms and jaw in shock. Then he balled his hands in fury. Rape was honorless among the Klingons, with any race.

"I'll do so. Mark my words Betazoid, he'll regret doing such an honorless act!" He yelled and cut off the transmission. He then hailed his Commander and relayed to him what was said. Needless to say, the Commander would assist him.

* * *

A week went by and in that time frame, Karoline was glued to Elisa's side like glue. Right now, the two of them were in the Betazoid's quarters on the bed. The redhead sat with her back against her captain's chest, crisscrossed. Karoline's arms were wrapped around her waist, as she gently smothered her redhead with kisses, causing the tactical officer to giggle.

The young Betazoid paused and smiled lovingly at her. Elisa turned and sat on her knees, grabbing her captain's face. She leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss went on until both had to break in order to breathe.

"I love you, Vaskin" Elisa smiled and nuzzled her forehead with her captain's.

"I love you too, Starlight" The young Betazoid whispered. The redhead smiled at the nickname.

"Sorry to interrupt. Karoline, you're needed on the bridge" Seven's voice spoke through the intercom.

Sighing, Karoline stood up and turned to Elisa. "I'm sorry" she leaned forward on her hands, looking at her lover apologetically.

"Don't be. I've gotta get to the Medbay, before Michael blows a gasket anyway" With that, she tenderly kissed her captain, before watching her leave.

* * *

Michael stared at the screen in wonder and amazement. Elisa was passed out on the medical bed, looking peaceful. The Medbay door opened to reveal an agitated Betazoid. Michael watched as Karoline's expression turned into a softer one, as she looked at the sleeping figure on the bed.

"How is she?" she asked. Michael motioned her over.

"Take a look at these readings" she commented and moved off to the side. Karoline took a look and stared at her in confusion. "Notice the biometrics on it," she said.

"What does it mean?" The young Betazoid asked.

"It means, you have a powerful entity that's growing inside of her" She looked at Elisa, an impassive look on her face. Karoline trailed her hands down her face and crossed her arms.

"So, wait..." She couldn't think straight. But the nod in acknowledgment from Michael clarified everything. "How is this possible?" she demanded.

"Possible dormant genes is the logical explanation" Came Michael's reply.

"Just, keep an eye on it, okay? And run some more tests while you're at. The last thing I need is to have a damn Xenomorph bursting out of Elisa's stomach" The notion caused the former Discovery Commander to chuckle.

"I'll do just that. But I don't think you'd have to worry about that" she replied.


	5. Meeting the Vaskins

Karoline slouched in the captain's chair, a disheveled look on her face. Michael, Jim, and Seven looked at her with amused smiles. All four were in the young Betazoid's office, where the young Captain hailed them.

"I don't understand the issue. If your family wants to meet them, what's stopping you?" James asked. Of course with Betazoids being telepathic, he heard her mentally voice the issue.

"They want to invite her to my brother's wedding. Do you have any idea what that entitles?" Karoline stood and started pacing.

"We do. Everyone's nude. But that doesn't explain the-" Michael stopped short. James rose an eyebrow as did Seven. "Are you ashamed?" The question caused the young Betazoid to whirl around.

"No! No, I'm not ashamed! It's just...I feel marginally responsible for Elisa's inner turmoil. What's going to happen if she goes with me to a _telepathic gathering_?" She stressed the last part of the sentence.

Seven chuckled and gingerly shook her head. The others knew where she was going with this and so did she. Karoline was afraid that Elisa wouldn't be able to handle what was going on, despite her being a tactical officer. Then there was the problem with Nick.

"We'll take care of Nick since Than'ak found out where he is. You just take care of Elisa. She needs you, and she's going to be there for you when you both go meet your parents" The blonde spoke in a motherly tone. Karoline relaxed her shoulders and sighed, nodding. She could always count on Seven for these things.

With that, the three senior Officers left, leaving Karoline to her devices.

* * *

"Wait. I'm meeting your family?" Elisa asked. In the span of two months, the evidence of the pregnancy had grown. The young blue-haired woman had limited what she did, as was the protocols stated for it. But that didn't matter to Karoline at the moment. She was more worried about the meet-and-greet of her family.

"Yeah. They heard about us and wanted to meet you" The young Betazoid acknowledged. To be honest, she was terrified. Not of her best friend and lover meeting her family, it was seeing her family again in ten years, when she ran away to join the Federation of Unified Planets.

"I love to meet them. You haven't really spoken about them, especially during our days at the Academy" Elisa smiled and took Karoline's hand, squeezing it. The motion caused her captain to relax.

"Yeah" It was all she said, her breathing trembling.

* * *

Betazed was beautiful. The mushroom-shaped spires were tall, as the native plant growth grew around them. The capital city of Rixx was also stunning by Elisa's standards. There were birds flying and greeting their handlers (I have no idea what happens or what's in Rixx, so Star Trek fans, don't hate me), with Betazoid children carefully carrying baby animals to and fro in their hands, their mothers by their side.

"I knew Betazed was beautiful but damn. Seeing it personally, it makes me wonder what else there is to see" The redhead spoke, holding her captain's hand. Karoline just smiled and looked around.

"Sister? What are you doing back here?" The two women whirled to see a smiling Betazoid walking up to them, with a toothy grin on his face.

"Manet. It's good to see you again" Karoline chuckled and gave her brother a hearty hug.

The two separated and laughed before Manet looked at Elisa.

"She is a beautiful human, sister. Father would be proud of your choice" His praise made the blue-haired woman blush.

"Eli, this is my brother, Manet. He's the one that's getting married" The young man bowed in respect and smiled. Karoline clapped him on the shoulder and smiled a toothy grin of her own. "I thought you were still at Starbase G-5 with Mone," she said.

"We actually got back last night. You won't believe the coddling Mother gave poor Mone" Manet chuckled.

"Knowing her, I better have Elisa's back" Karoline replied.

Elisa looked at them with arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Having my back?" she stared at Karoline.

Manet saved the young Betazoid Captain. "It's not like that. Mother always coddles us, literally. So, suffice to say, she's only protecting you".

Karoline gave an exasperated look, her arms crossed. "That's even worse! You make it sound like she's a damsel in distress" she exclaimed. Elisa laughed and linked her arm with the young Betazoid's.

"So, are we going to meet the rest of the family?" she asked.

"There is one thing you should know beforehand" Manet held up a finger, a sheepish smile on his face.

"All of our siblings are...identical to us. It's a disease passed down through generations. Sometimes recessive" Karoline spoke.

"Okay. Just how many of you are there?" Elisa was afraid to ask.

"Thirty-five" The number made the redhead's eyes widen.

"Holy shit, Karoline!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Turns out, she wasn't the only Elisa Flores at the gathering. All of them were human, some were Luietennant Commanders, while some were mothers. All of them had an identical Captain of her Karoline.

"Okay, be honest with me. Is this some kind of freaky multiverse shit?" The question made the two Betazoids that accompanied her chuckle.

"Well, yes and no. I'm the only brother in this family. Everyone else is female" Manet responded. Elisa looked at her captain gobsmacked. Karoline bashfully looked down, not looking at her.

"Karoline! Oh, welcome home" An elderly Betazoid walked over and squeezed Karoline.

"Mother, you know I come to see you when I get the chance" The young Betazoid smiled nevertheless, and put her chin on the elder's head, closing her eyes.

"Oh, you must be Elisa. Welcome! There's no need to feel uncomfortable here. There's a friendly Sela who's sharing the domestics of Thanik's Elisa. Once she heard of your situation, she made sure her soldiers were aware of it" The elder announced.

"Wait...Who is here?" Elisa looked at Karoline but saw she was just as confused as she was.

"Mother, what the hell is she doing here?" Since she was a Betazoid, she openly expressed her dislike at the news.

"Oh, stop it. She's not like all the others. She truly is gentle and kind," Karoline's mother then turned to the redhead. "My name is Unit. Strange name, I agree. But, it suits me when I have thirty-five children to look after" She smiled. Elisa couldn't help but smile back.

"I suggest you start meeting everyone. The Elisas are permitted if they choose from being nude for this ceremony" Manet explained.

Elisa nodded and looked at Karoline.

"There you are you, you little weasel!" One of the sisters came up. Red short-cropped hair and the stern expression made the redhead realize, it was one of the tyrannical Karolines.

"Hey, Badger" With a playful smirk, the latter gave Karoline a noogie, the stern expression gone. In its place, sisterly love.

"Hey, don't worry about her. We've just got settled with your Michael Burnham in the Terran Empire" Badger's Elisa explained. This one was different. She had dark-skin and visors.

"Are you...?" Elisa couldn't help but ask.

"Yes. I am blind. But, that doesn't matter to my Badger, not when we have twins coming here in a few months" The dark-skinned woman smiled fondly. "Go meet the others. I'll make sure Badger doesn't try anything with everyone's baby sister" she spoke. Elisa nodded, before walking off.

 _Wait...Betazoids typically live for 120 years. How old is Karoline?!_ The question ran rampant in the redhead's mind, as she looked around. Somehow, she felt at ease with all the commotion. For the first time in recent months since her rape without Karoline there, she smiled with tears in her eyes. She felt at home.


	6. Kidnapped by the Empress

Elisa mentally groaned and swore at herself for getting captured by the Romulan Star Empire. Apparently, they were given orders to take immense care for her pregnant state, much to Hakeev's chagrin, though he was powerless against Sela.

"What a fine mess you've got yourself into, Elisa Flores," she said to herself. She was on the Emperess' personal ship, and she had to admit, it was a luxury. But she missed her crew, the new ship; _USS Evensto_ , Karoline.

 _Oh, Karoline._ She truly did miss her. Somehow, Elisa was sure that Sela might just let her go back into the young Betazoid's loving arms.

The door to her suite opened, revealing the one person she truly felt annoyed by.

"Greetings, Ms. Flores. I hope they were gentle in your capture" Sela voiced. Elisa was almost surprised to hear the sentiment in her voice. _Almost_ , she reminded herself.

"What am I doing here?" she demanded. Sela walked over to the window and stared at it.

"When I realized the Captain Vaskin was caring more about you in an a...loving manner, I began to investigate. Than'ak also works for the Romulan Star Empire, so imagine my predicament the young woman I find truly endearing aboard the Betazoid's vessel, was taken advantage of as... that" The Romulan's shoulders drooped. She then turned to face the young officer. "If you like, you may hail your Captain. Though it could be some time before you can go back on the _Evensto_ " she explained.

"Thank you" Elisa replied. Sela gave a curt nod before walking briskly out the door, before stopping. She turned and faced the redhead.

"If you need anything during your short stay here, feel free to ask. If my men give any complications, feel free to notify me at once" Elisa nodded and watched as the Empress walked out, Hakeev behind her.

* * *

Karoline paced nervously back and forth on the ship's bridge. Her sisters Thanik and Badger were watching with stern expressions. After Elisa's capture, the youngest Vaskin called to relay what happened. The two stern Vaskins arrived a minute later, with the _ISS Shenzhou_ right behind them.

Their Michael was in the process of trying to find the Empress' cloaked ship, while the Emperor and Seven tried to reassure the worried Captain.

"Calm down. Your Michael is doing everything she can to find her" Emperor Philippa voiced gently. Over the span of time since her Michael was killed and the new one took her place, she became more along the lines of a 'teddy bear'. She became a mother when Michael all but adopted an orphanage, much to her chagrin. Though deep down, she was happy that Michael took such a step, knowing her Michael was also an orphan.

"Sela is merciless, not to mention Elisa's pregnant. What if-" Philippa stopped her mid-sentence. Even she didn't want to start thinking along those lines, no matter how easy it seemed.

"That won't happen" Seven voiced for her. The former Emperor was thankful for it, as she was starting to lose her mind. It didn't help it was from the blue-haired Betazoid.

"Sis, incoming hail from Sela's personal ship" Thanik answered it. Instead of the Empress as they were expecting, it was...

"Elisa" Karoline exclaimed.

The redhead smiled and gave any wave. Karoline softly smiled. She knew how camera-shy her redhead was.

"Are you alright, Ms. Flores?" Philippa asked her arms behind her back.

"Yes. The Romulans were gentle, which is surprising, to say the least," Elisa replied. Off to the side, watching was the Romulan-Human Hybrid. She looked at the tactical human officer with a look normally on Karoline's face.

Thanik realized it immediately.

"Elisa, have you been checked out since your capture?" The white-haired Betazoid asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I have" The Commander replied.

Before more was said, Sela stepped forward.

"Unfortunately, our beaming devices and locators were damaged during our little skirmish. It would be wise to keep Ms. Flores here until they are repaired" She spoke.

Karoline swore and punched the console she was near. She hated how Sela was right. Plus, she loved Elisa. Putting her life and the baby in jeopardy...The young blue-haired woman shook her head away from the thought. She'd never forgive herself if anything happened to her family.

"Fine. Elisa, your orders are to stay with Sela until they can repair the ship. Once it's done, we'll safely transport you over here" She spoke. Elisa nodded in understanding and looked at Sela.

The Empress nodded in agreement and cut the feed. All the while, Michael placed a tracking beacon onto the cloaked ship, as it warped out of the system.

"Now what?" Thanik asked.

"We track them down. When they're done with the repairs, we're getting my redhead and her kid off the damn ship" Karoline growled.


	7. It's time

Elisa awoke with a sharp intake of breath. Her whole lower section of the body was in pain. In an instant, Karoline sat up by her side, worry and expectancy crossing her features.

"I think my water just broke" The redhead winced and groaned. Karoline's eyes whipped back and forth before their owner jumped out of the bedroom and commed Michael.

"Michael! Ready the sickbay! He's coming!" She shouted.

She raced around the room, getting into her new Admiral Uniform. Then she helped Elisa up and walked towards the door. The glass slid open, revealing Admiral T'nae and Seven of Nine. Both were staying for a few weeks based on Elisa's request. The three women helped the Commander through the Turbolift and into the Medbay, where Michael and T'vrell were waiting.

The contractions were starting to hit frequently, causing the room to scatter in preparations for the delivery. Dalos, the new Scientific Officer, put in the stethoscope and put it on the redhead's abdomen.

"Normal beats. He's ready to come out, now" She yelled, Michael, nodding in response. Tilly and Bones shut the door and activated the sterilizer to rid the room of any germs. Karoline took her place beside Elisa, knowing she was going to be insanely angry at no-one in particular. It might as well be her she's mad at, and not at one of the Ensign Medical Officers.

Elisa moaned in pain and gripped her captain's hand, hard. If it wasn't for the bulkiness of her hands, Karoline would've winced in pain as it should've cracked.

Michael, Tilly, and Bones got ready for the delivery, taking their positions ( **I am not putting that down! This is uncomfortable enough as it is!** ).

"Alright, Commander. Its time. I need you to take a deep breath and when I say now, you push" Michael ordered. Elisa nodded in acknowledgment and braced herself.

"Ready? One, two, three. Push!" As she said it, Elisa pushed. With a yell of pain and soothing nothings from Karoline, soon the baby was out.

Shrilling and crying, Michael took it over to the scale and quickly weighed him. Smiling at the promising results, her and T'vrell cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the boy into a soft fleece. The former Discovery Commander then walked over to the new mother and gently handed her her baby.

"Congratulations, Commander. It's a perfectly healthy, ten-pound baby boy" Michael's voice was cooing, and she didn't stop it.

The baby opened his eyes for the first time and looked at his mother. He had red fuzz on his head, with hazel eyes.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm your mother. This," she looked at Karoline, who smiled lovingly. "Is your mama" The baby reached out his hands. Karoline extended a finger, causing the baby to grasp it.

"What's his name," T'nae asked. She smiled in adoration at the new member of the USS Loftz.

"Henry," The redhead smiled. "After our wise-old Captain: Captain Taggert" Karoline felt tears dripping down her face at the mention of their previous Captain. She bent down and placed a loving kiss on Elisa's forehead and closed her eyes.

"Come on. Let's leave them be. We'll tell her allies in the meantime" Seven replied. Admiral T'nae and Michael nodded in agreement.


End file.
